Recuerdo de Navidad
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Un sueño... de una Navidad lejana y olvidada... Y un pequeño regalo, más valioso por lo que representa que por cualquier otra cosa. One shot navideño n.n Felices Fiestas!


Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sólo ocio sin fines de lucro

**Recuerdo de Navidad**

Ojos azules se abrieron muy despacio aquella mañana. Hacía frío, no quería despertar en realidad, pero había mucho ruido afuera como para seguir ignorándolo.

Se levantó del futón, y el frío enseguida le caló hasta los huesos. Cogió una manta tirada en la tienda de acampar y salió al exterior cubriendo todo su diminuto cuerpo con aquella tela.

- Atchus! – rápidamente se llevó una mano a la nariz y la restregó con tanta fuerza que se le puso roja.

- Salud – murmuró una voz gutural – sácate la mano de la nariz niño cochino – agregó luego de un rato.

- Lo siento papá – musitó el niño y se sentó junto a su padre, el tipo había encendido una fogata, la nieve junto al fuego se había derretido un poco, por lo que se sentía cierta humedad, aún así el calor emitido por las llamas era agradable.

- Cuando entres en calor comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

- Si papá – contestó el niño, un gruñido en su estomago le hizo ver algo que faltaba en aquel pobre itinerario planeado por su progenitor para ese día – Tengo hambre – dijo luego de un rato, una frase con la que quería decir "Quiero desayunar"

El padre del pequeño suspiró, llevó la mano hacia sus gafas para pegárselas aún más a su rostro, y el brillo de los cristales impedía ver la mirada del hombre en aquel momento.

- No tenemos comida – dijo finalmente.

- Ya veo – suspiró el niño, acostumbrado a esa respuesta.

- Bueno, si tanto insistes iré a conseguir comida.

- Vale – respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre se levantó y se retiró de ahí, dejando al niño completamente solo.

Acurrucándose aún más en la manta, se dedicó a mirar alrededor. Muchos niños corrían con y conversaban riendo, muy felices. A sus oídos llegaban comentarios sobre un tipo que bajaría por la chimenea esa noche con obsequios, se preguntaban unos a otros que habían pedido. El niño se levantó y disimuladamente trató de prestar oído a los comentarios, pero no alcanzó a escuchar mucho más. En cuanto los otros niños notaron la presencia de aquel muchachito envuelto en una raída manta con el cabello alborotado atado en una pequeña coleta y con una cara de estar muriendo de inanición como jamás en sus vidas habían visto, se retiraron en seguida.

Las horas pasaban, cada vez hacía más frío y su padre aún no volvía. La fogata se fue apagando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el pequeño no tenía idea de cómo volver a encenderla. Cogió unos cuantos leños y lo intentó, después de todo, había visto a su padre hacerlo cientos de veces, así que se sintió perfectamente capaz de lograrlo. No se rindió hasta que sus manitas sangraron cuando al rasparlas por mucho rato contra la madera sin detenerse y en forma cada vez más violenta, se hizo unos rasguños bastante feos.

Unas lágrimas de dolor e impotencia se escaparon de sus ojitos. Se resistió lo más que pudo, su papá le decía que los hombres no lloraban y él no era una niñita asustada.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir, estaba oscureciendo y su padre aún no regresaba… Cada vez tenía más hambre y más frío…

Ya no soportó más, se levantó y abandonó el campamento. No podía seguir esperando por su padre, moriría de hambre o se congelaría. Todo su cuerpecito temblaba, no sabía bien si de frío o de miedo… Sacudió su cabeza… Era frío, sólo frío, no podía ser miedo… Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, como cuando sus manos sangraron…

Algunos negocios mantenían encendidas sus vitrinas. Se asomó a una en particular y vio un enorme árbol cubierto de adornos. Se asomó a otra y vio muchísimos juguetes… Y finalmente, de la última vitrina, se desprendía un delicioso aroma. Se asomó con cautela y observó a personas cenando felizmente, era un lujoso restaurante. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y su estomago le reclamó con más urgencia.

Trató de entrar, pero no lo dejaron. Un señor vestido con smoking lo miró en menos y prácticamente lo sacó a patadas. El chico le dirigió una mirada dolida, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, como su padre, no lo habrían corrido así. Miraba con envidia el elegante traje del hombre, si hubiera sabido que ese traje era tan sólo un uniforme de mozo que le daban en el lugar y que el tipo apenas ganaba para mantenerse, no le habría envidiado… pero bueno… en ese momento el sujeto aquel tenía más poder que el pequeño y lo más importante, tenía acceso a comida.

Siguió caminando, ya sin rumbo… No recordaba cuando había comido por última vez… Parece que no comía desde el desayuno del día anterior… Claro, habían tenido un poco de comida, lo recordó porque su padre lo golpeó para quitarle lo último que le quedaba de pescado.

Sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente… Golpeó su cabeza con los nudillos para despabilarse, pero el cansancio lo venció… Ya era de noche y no había conseguido nada en lo absoluto. Peor aún, estaba perdido, no podía recordar de donde venía, ya era de noche y las calles estaban tan blancas y frías…

Se sentó frente a un hotel, colorido entre montones de luces que le parecieron realmente mágicas.

Había oído a su padre decir que si tenía mucha hambre, imaginara que estaba comiendo algo delicioso. Lo recordaba bien, fue justo después de que lo golpeó para arrebatarle un dulce que una anciana le había regalado y el se había puesto a llorar… Y si ahora recordaba bien, fue ese mismo día cuando le dijo que los hombres no lloraban.

Bien, le haría caso a su padre, después de todo, su padre es un hombre muy fuerte así que si él lo decía, debía de estar bien ¿no?

Y empezó a imaginar que tenía ante él un enorme plato de arroz y palillos… luego se imaginó a su padre a punto de patearlo, pero él era tan fuerte que pateaba a su padre y podía seguir comiendo y…

- Pobrecito, pequeño ¿estas bien?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido. Una señora estaba junto a él en ese momento y lo miraba preocupada.

- Sss… si… estoy bien… só…sólo… bueno yo…

No necesitó seguir hablando, el rugido cada vez más sonoro de su estomago le dejó muy claro a la mujer cual era el problema. Ella se sentó en la nieve y abrazó al pequeño.

- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? – preguntó amablemente. El chiquillo se ruborizo, se sentía muy calido aquel abrazo y la mujer era tan linda, tenía un lustroso y corto cabello azulado, unas facciones agradables que lucían la más dulce y maternal de las sonrisas. Y realmente llegó a querer a esa mujer cuando lo soltó para coger una bolsa que llevaba consigo y de la cual extrajo unas cuantas bolas de arroz.

- Muchas gracias – murmuró entrecortadamente mientras engullía aquel apetitoso manjar, ella tosió un poco y luego le sonrió.

- ¿Están buenas? Normalmente las preparo yo misma, pero mi esposo no me dejó cocinar el día de hoy, menos mal que al menos me dejó ir de compras.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el chico mientras sacaba disimuladamente otra bola de arroz.

- Porque quiere que descanse… - volvió a toser – se preocupa demasiado ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó de pronto.

- Mi papá fue a conseguir comida pero no volvió – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y te has quedado solo en Navidad?

- ¿Navidad¿Qué es eso?

- Una celebración muy especial – contestó la mujer sorprendida – Pobrecito, nunca te ha dado un regalo Santa Clauss

- No se quién es Santa… eso… no se… y ¿regalos? Mmmm A veces me regalan comida como ahora – contestó el muchacho.

- Ya veo, debe ser difícil para ti.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño, la mujer le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, caricia que provocó un nuevo sonrojo e él que no esta acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto.

- Mira pequeño, la Navidad es un día en que la familia y los amigos se reúnen para pasar un momento de paz y amor y a los niños que se portan bien, se les da regalos.

- Yo me porto bien, entreno todos los días como dice mi papá.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sip… bueno el otro día me escabullí para mirar unas vitrinas… y a veces, cuando papá no mira, le saco comida y me peleo con los niños que me molestan ¿me porté mal al hacer eso¿por eso no me dan regalos?

- Bueno, robar comida es feo y pelear con otros niños también, pero si te disculpas, todo estará bien.

- Yo quisiera un regalo.

- Mira – dijo la mujer sacando de la bolsa un muñequito de trapo muy pequeño, parecía un duende de cuentos y el niño, si leyera cuentos, se habría dado cuenta, pero aún cuando no relacionó aquella cosita con ninguna fantasía especial, le pareció muy bonito – Esto es para ti – murmuró la mujer poniendo el muñeco entre las manitas del niño.

- ¿Para mi?

- Si, yo misma lo hice, era para Akane… pero creo que ella misma te lo habría dado, es una niña muy buena y de todas formas, le tengo otros regalos preparados a ella, al igual que a Kasumi y Nabiki.

- Oh

- Mis hijas – murmuró la mujer.

- Pero… ¿su hija no se enojará conmigo? si esto era para ella.

- No, ella no se enojará, es un regalo de parte de ella y yo.

- Bueno – y abrazó al muñeco, aunque eso fue más por el frío que por otra cosa. La mujer se percató de eso y volvió a acunar al niño entre sus brazos, comenzó a nevar y el frío le hizo acurrucarse más entre los brazos de la mujer…

- Me gusta la nieve en Navidad – murmuró ella… y fue la última vez que escuchó su voz antes de quedarse dormido…

Entreabrió los ojos y oyó voces que no conocía.

- Sólo porque es Navidad, le perdonaremos esto, tuvo suerte de que la señora trajera a su hijo hasta aquí… Hum, más le vale no volver a intentar robar comida de ese modo.

- Si, lo se, fue un error de mi parte

Ahora si que abrió bien los ojos, esa voz era de su padre.

- ¿Papá?

- Perdóname hijo ¿la pasaste mal ayer?

- Un poco ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Me encerraron por tratar de comer algo. El mundo no tiene consideración… ¿Y eso? – preguntó señalando el muñeco.

- Me regalo una señora muy amable que dio de comer.

- ¿Me guardaste algo de comida? – preguntó el hombre interesado.

- Eeeeeeh… - una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del pequeño.

- Niño mal agradecido – se quejó – Bueno, vamos al campamento, ahí guardas esa cosa en la mochila y nos vamos.

- Bueno y… ¿papá?

- Dime

- La próxima Navidad… no me dejes solo…

Se sorprendió un poco al ver la sonrisa amorosa de su padre… aunque el momento duró tan poco que luego dudó si acaso sólo lo había imaginado…

* * *

Ranma despertó, bastante más tarde de lo usual, aunque no de dio cuenta. 

- Maldición! Otra vez olvidé que hoy es Navidad – miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de no ver a su padre ni humano ni panda – Vaya, el viejo se despertó temprano.

Se dirigió a su armario tratando de buscar algo de dinero, por si aún le quedaba, registró todo hasta llegar a una pequeña bolsa de tela. La abrió y extrajo un pequeño muñeco. Lo miró un rato, recordando que acababa de soñar algo que parecía haber vivido hace muchos años… cuando era muy pequeño…

- ¿Ranma? Kasumi me pidió que viniera por ti, el desayuno esta listo hace rato.

- ¿Akane? Lo siento, parece que me desperté un poco tarde ¿verdad?

La chica de cabello azulado lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego le sonrió.

- Al menos nos ayudarás a adornar el árbol???

- Claro, no te dejaré hacerlo sola – contestó él con una sonrisa, Akane lo miró con ilusión - torpe marimacho, quedaría un desastre.

- Siempre que estas a punto de decir algo amable lo arruinas – se quejó ella, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando… - ¿Y eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ranma la miró extrañado.

- Mamá solía hacer muñecos… iguales a este… - murmuró sonriendo tristemente.

- Esto lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca me deshice de él… fue mi primer regalo de Navidad – comentó el muchacho.

- Ya veo… - musitó Akane, un tanto pensativa.

- Te lo regalo – dijo Ranma.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvide comprarte algo hoy… siempre me pasa, olvido todo y… No se… tengo la sensación de que esto es tuyo en realidad…

- Gracias Ranma.

- ¿Me agradeces¿Aunque confesé haber olvidado comprarte algo?

- Creo que esto es más valioso – contestó ella, se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla – Además, si me ayudas con el árbol, te lo perdono – y dicho eso, salió del cuarto de su prometido.

Ranma se ruborizó y llevó la mano a su mejilla, palpando la zona en la que había sentido el roce de los labios de Akane.

- Creo que esta será una feliz Navidad…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ok, ok… Inspiración…. XD, no tengo otra explicación para esta loca ideilla que se me ocurrió de pronto… No es la gran cosa, pero bue… Espero que guste… Me base hasta cierto punto en la Vendedora de fosforos, amaba ese cuento cuando niña...

Feliz Navidad a todos

_**+ Madame Kikyo +**_

22:25 hrs _**  
**_

25/12/2007


End file.
